


Just some dream smp fanfiction ideas I get at 2 AM because I have Insomnia.

by dreamcherry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mafia AU, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Power Bottom Technoblade, Stripper!Technoblade, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcherry/pseuds/dreamcherry
Summary: Just basically me grabbing some ideas from my head and writing them down. Usually at 2 AM but who knows if I will even try to update these shitty short fics. I suck at writing fanfiction. I sound like a walmart 1$ version of Shakespeare but let's get it. I DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE ONLY THEIR CHARACTERS!!! If you find this uncomfortable then please scroll away and forget about me. If it's something important or want to comment that you like or something then sureThis is my first time actually trying to do short-fics so please excuse my terrible story telling, if you want to leave some tips on how I can improve then sure. ENJOY
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 27





	1. A NOTE. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE CHAPTERS

Hello, I am Cherry and I am new on ao3 sooo this is my first time writing in here yayyy. please note that some things are disturbing not sure how much since these ideas are scattered around in my brain but don't worry some of them may have some fluff and smut or some angst...and a sprinkle of character deaths. This is for me to express myself and get my ideas out there since I've been holding these ideas for so long that it distracts me so I need to put them somewhere like a diary but a more shitty less secretive version just think of it as a trashy diary XD

!!!!CAUTION SOME OF MY STORIES MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS

Please wait for these stories to come up, I am new to this so it may suck and sound like some shitted on a piece of paper and handed to you since you know they are just ideas of what my brain decides to come up with

School is gonna start very soon so I may not have time to fully put my ideas in here but I'll try  
I'm gonna add more tags as I go since I don't really know what ideas I'm gonna come up with and it's 4 AM so I'll start to gain more ideas tomorrow

Wish me luck guys!  
Hope you enjoy these awful ideas!


	2. little night of fun and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we boutta fuck shit up homies.
> 
> Basically stripper!technoblade meets mafia boss!Jschlatt at a strip club named 'Dream Club' and they just play who fucks who but with biting and hair-pulling because we know they both are dirty ass fuck. Techno is a power bottom periodt.

We bouta fucking write porn so let's get in to it. I recommend listening SOJU by Jay Park it kinda gives off those vibes that this story will give and the same song that inspired me on this story.Also this will be edited time to time since it's still not finished because my ass accidentally pressed post so I will update it bit by bit right now it isn't finished leave some tips on how I can improve this story  
\-------------------------------------------------

The loud music was booming in the strip club as the night sky is filled by drunken bastards with neon lights and cars passing by the lighted up roads of tall buildings showing people stumbling into their drunken state, with prostitutes at each corner of the streets waiting to suck on any dick that pays enough for their monthly rent.

Schlatt has to admit it isn't the best place to be at even in the middle of the night where there might be danger and a high chance at being shot at.  
But his life is always filled with danger so might as well die dicking someone down and being drunk then sitting in his office organizing files and documents for his upcoming festival that he's holding up to celebrate his success on his company he gives zero shits about.

He rather finds joy fueling his sex drive then fill in paperwork for a company.

He got out of his black SUV and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes instantly reminded him where he belongs, a place where people drink themselves to death and fuck up their lives just for a little quicky with a back alley whore. Truly pathetic really.

Two bodyguards who are wearing tight suits accompanied him to the night club wanting some fun themselves.

One of them have white rounded sunglasses that hid his different colored eyes and a small scar on his left cheek as the other had a beanie that was covering most of his hair and wore black sunglasses who also had a white scar but from his mouth to his right eye, Quackity smiled cockly towards the ram he was guarding ready to snort some lines and fuck his way through the night.

Schlatt looked back at him knowing what the bitch was thinking about, he didn't want to deal with his bullshit so he let him go with a disgusted look on his face. Afterwards, he walked towards the two bodyguards who quickly let him in and not even a second passed as the colorblind man quickly left in a hurry. He knew that the bottom bitch is gonna go and let the masked man fuck him until sunrise.  


He was soon introduced to the loud music and many strippers dancing on poles as men and women cheered on throwing away their money for a single lap dance like hungry dogs. Schlatt then gives the guards his pass as he was quickly escorted to a VIP room.

Schlatt quickly got inside and started to make himself comfortable as he poured himself a glass of whiskey as he sits back admiring the lewd scenery of the two strippers dancing. 

He knew what he came here for. He heard all about it, those rumors that terrify all that try to challenge them. Schlatt found it quite funny how people try to exaggerate the stories that they tell, he knew who they were and let's just say that a certain legend has been keeping his mind on the rails.

God he wanted to fuck that pig hybrid, have him under him screaming his name and the very thought of the blood god cowering under his knees was more than enough to make Schlatt moan in anticipation.

He smirked, knowing that the pig's ass will be under his hungry hands tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ONLY SHIP THEIR CHARACTERS SO DON'T COME FOR MY ASS

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pure fun and a sheer will to get these ideas somewhere so they don't overcrowd in my brain.  
> Again this is for fun and I do not ship real people from the Dream SMP just their characters or any other show.  
> If you find this uncomfortable please just leave and don't comment you're shit in here unless is something extremely important.


End file.
